


Alamat ng Nobyembre

by Prinsipe ng Poot (WhatWentWrongWithWalter)



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal, Philippine Literature & Related Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Basagani Family AU, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Father-Son Relationship, Filipino Mythology & Folklore, Gen, Heteroglossia, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Original Fiction, POV Multiple, Story within a Story, Temporary Character Death
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/Prinsipe%20ng%20Poot
Summary: May parusa si Bathala.  Kasalanan ng dalawang lalaki. Sinuway nila ang utos niyang huwag gigisingin ang Bakunawa sa umaga. Ngayon, tayong mga anak ni Bathala ang nagdurusa sa sumpa nitong ulyaning buwan ng Nobyembre.
Relationships: Basilio/Isagani (Noli Me Tangere & Related Works)
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Originally planned to post this in November 2016, but Stuff™ happened. It’s 2019, and still November. Now's the time. Try ko mag-update every week po!
> 
> Ulyanin means senile. Usually used to simply mean "forgetful," pero mas angkop 'yung term na senile dahil may konotasyon ito ng paglimot ng nakaraan dahil sa katandaan, o kapurulan ng utak ~~o dahil sa sakit na pambansang amnesia~~.
> 
> Para kay Maria (placidings/Iakambini). Para kay Mars (tinycarabao). Para kay Sashi (bubukanurude/psi-ness). Para kay Elias (earthsgayestdefender/el_to_the_no). Para sa lahat ng basagani shippers. Para sa mahihilig sa alamat. Para sa bagong interpretasyon kay Araw at Buwan. Para sa iyo, mambabasa.

_Pinaka-ulyanin ang Nobyembre._

‘Yan palagi sinasabi ni Ama. Kasi raw, parusa iyon ni Bathala. Kaya, ayun. Umaaraw. Umuulan. Nang sabay!

“E bakit po, ama?” tanong ko, habang nagpupunas ng mesa. Kakatapos lang namin maghapunan. Nagbabasa na si Ama ng libro, mga tula siguro. Mahilig siya du'n. Si Itay naman, nasa kusina, naghuhugas pa ng mga plato. Mamaya, tutuyuin ko ‘yun. “Sino po bang pinaparusahan ng bathala?”

“Ang Buwan at ang Araw,” sagot niya nang hindi lumilingon. Kapag nagbabasa talaga si Ama, akala mo na parang naka-glue ‘yung mga mata e!

“Ha? Bakit naman?”

“Sabi kasi ni Bathala, mali ‘yung ginawa nila. Pero,” at tumigil saglit si Ama. Nakita ko, tumingin siya kay Itay, na nakatalikod naman sa 'min. “Hindi naman sila nagsisisi.”

“Me mali po ba talaga sa ginawa nila…?”

“Wala,” ngiti niya, sabay balik ang tingin sa binabasa. “Walang mali sa pagmamahal, anak. Tandaan mo ‘yan.”

* * *

_Kuwento? Mmmm. Sige. Pero! Isang kuwento, ha? Pagkatapos nito, matutulog na tayo, ha?_

_Ano na ba’ng alam mo na alamat? Anu-ano ang pinag-aaralanan ninyo?_

_Ha? Talaga? Ano ba ‘yan. Anong klaseng school ang hindi nagtuturo ng mitolohiyang Filipino? Kahit alamat ng pinya? Kilala mo si Pina? Ay, 'sus. Ano na ba tinuturo sa Filipino?_

_Sige, sige, ganito na lang, ‘nak. Ano gusto mong marinig? Alamat ng bahaghari? Alamat ng Maynila? Alamat ng bulalakaw? Alamat ng ulan?_

_Ay, alam ko na, ‘Lab! Alamat ng Nobyembre. Oo, anak, may alamat din ang ibang buwan. Pero espesyal ‘to. Pinaka-paborito ko ‘to! Alam mo ba, dito kami nagkakilala ng Itay mo. Na-inlab yata sa boses ko! Ito ‘yung stino-storytell ko sa library noong una kami nagkita. Oo, matagal na matagal na, pero, parang kahapon lang._

_O, handa ka na ba makinig, Alab?_


	2. Kabanata 1: Biblioteca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kung bahay-kubo ang San Pablo, matagal na itong lumiyab at natupok sa makakating dila ng taumbayan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warnings:** Itong kabanata ay nagbabanggit ng mabibigat na salita, na maaaring maka-trigger sa mga mambabasa. Isang paalala ng pag-iingat po. Salamat po!  
> ~~~  
> Walang binanggit sa El Filibusterismo kung taga-saang bayan si Isagani. "Magkalapit lamang ang bayan nila" ang nakasaad sa Kabanata 2, at mahirap na bayan daw ito. Fictional lamang po ang bayan ng San Pablo sa kuwentong ito, PERO totoong may bayan ng San Pablo sa Laguna. (San Pablo ang pinili kong pangalan dahil siya ang santo patron ng mga manunulat. 'Yun lamang.)
> 
> May glosary po sa End Notes.
> 
> Sanggunian:  
> Rizal, Jose Protacio. _Noli me Tangere._ Isinalin ni Emerlinda G. Cruz, C&E Publishing, Inc., 2009.

_May p_ _arusa_ _si Bathala._ _Kasalanan ng dalawang lalaki. Sinuway nila ang utos N_ _iyang huwag gigisingin ang Bakunawa sa umaga. N_ _gayon,_ _t_ _ayo_ _ng mga anak ni Bathala_ _ang nagdurusa_ _sa sumpa nitong ulyaning buwan ng Nobyembre._

“Ha? ‘Di ko gets!”

“Talaga? Pero, matagal ko na ‘to kinukuwento sa iba pang bata. ‘Di naman sila umaangal.”

“E baka—” hikab. “—baka hindi lang sila makaangal, ama.”

“Sige, babaguhin ko na nga. Para mas interesting. Hay, mga bata ngayon.”

“Pa’no mo alam? Iba po ba ang mga bata noon?”

“Oo. At, hindi rin.”

“Labo!” Napakamot ng ulo si Alab.

_Noong unang panahon, may dalawang magkaibigan, sina Liwanag at Dilim. Hindi sila nagkikita. Pero may tainga sila para marinig ang isa't isa. May bibig para makapag-usap. May kaluluwa rin, para maramdaman ang tanging kasama. Mainit ang palad ni Liwanag. Malamig ang hininga ni Dilim._

_Malawak ang sansinukob, at walang kalaman-laman. Sabi ni Liwanag, ang lungkot naman dito. Wika ni Dilim, oo, parang may kulang._

_Kulang ng ano? Hindi pa nila alam._

* * *

Sa liit ng bayan ng San Pablo, mabilis ang pagtakbo ng mga bagong balita. Nagsisimula pa lang ang kuwento, kumalat na ito, lumilipad na parang alipato. Bumubuga agad ng apoy ang iba’t ibang bibig. Kahit yaong hindi naman kasali sa usapan. Sila pa mismo ang nagpapasa-pasa, nagsasalin-salin ng init sa iba’t ibang tainga. Kung bahay-kubo ang San Pablo, matagal na itong lumiyab at natupok sa makakating dila ng taumbayan.

Isa sa mga kilalang eskandalo sa San Pablo ay ang kuwento ni Padre Florentino. Ang Alamat ni Donya Geronima. Haka-haka ng taumbayan, siya mismo ang pari sa alamat. Bakit ba niya kabisadong-kabisado? Sino ba siya para malaman ang pangyayari nang buong puso?

“Aba, siya mismo ang dating kasintahan ng Donya Geronima na ‘yan!” bulalas ng iba. “Hindi, ano ka ba! Bakit siya magpapari kung may kasintahan siya?” kontra naman ng ilan. Nagtatalo ang dalawang panig. Samantala, walang opisyal na pahayag ang Pilipinong prayle, maliban sa mga katagang, “Ang alamat ay alamat.”

“Naku! Sabi nga sa inyo! Ikinahihiya niya ang pagkakasala sa Diyos at sa babae! Kawawang donya…”

“Kuwento lamang ang alamat, at hindi totoo!”

“Ano ngayon ang paliwanag mo sa kaniyang inampon na batang lalaki? Putok sa buho, aber?”

Putok sa buho. Ampon. Ulila.

Maraming bulung-bulong. Napupulot ito ni Isagani. Itinatanong niya sa kaniyang amain, kung ano nga ba ang totoo. Ipinaliwanag naman sa kaniya: Anak, wala na ang mga magulang mo. Namundok ang iyong ama, noong batang-bata ka pa. Hinuli ang iyong ina ng mga guwardiya sibil. Pero hindi sila masasamang tao. Hindi. Mga bayani sila. Namatay para sa Inang Bayan. At, kinuha na sila ng Panginoong Maykapal. Nasa langit sina Ka Silay at Ka Bien, binabantayan ka.

_Bakit po sila kinuha agad? Nangungulekta po ba ang Diyos ng mga bayani?_

Minsan, ganoon ang buhay, anak. Maraming bagay ang hindi pa natin alam. Ganoon ang Diyos. Misteryoso baga. Pero, tandaan mo, mahal na mahal ka ng ama at ina mo. Kaya sa akin ka ipinagkaloob. Ipinagkaloob ka din ng Diyos sa akin. Aalagaan kita, anak. Magkapamilya na tayo mula ngayon, Isagani.

_Opo, amang. Opo._

Sinikap ni Isagani na mag-aral nang mabuti. Tiniklop niya ang tainga sa mga sabi-sabi. Gusto niyang patunayan na mahusay siya. Marunong. Matalino. Masipag. Ngunit nakaririnig pa rin siya ng mga salitang humihiwa sa kaniyang puso.

Malungkutin. May kakaibang ugali. Walang kibo.

Lumuwas na lang siya ng probinsya. Pinagpatuloy ni Isagani ang pag-aaral sa Ateneo. Wala nang mga bulong-bulong, hanggang umuwi ulit ng San Pablo. Hinayaan na lamang ang mapanghusgang dila. Pasok sa tainga, labas sa kabila. Gayon din siya, na umuuwi sa probinsiya, at lumuluwas ulit para mag-aral.

Pinili niya ang kursong Abogasiya. Lumipat sa Unibersidad ng Sto. Tomas, na tila mas mahirap pala na institusyon. Iginapang niyang sumabit ang marka sa pasang-awa bawat semestre. Nakaraos din.

Nakapagtapos din. Nagkamit siya ng mangilan-ilang parangal at gantimpala, sa pagsusulat, pagtatalumpati, pakikipagdebate. Umaasa siyang mabubura na ang masasamang pagtingin pagkauwi nito. Ngunit, pagkauwi gáling ng Maynila, gayon pa rin ang mga bansag. Lumala pa, kung tutuusin.

Ampon. Ulila. Putok sa buho. Anak-anakan. Dampot. Salot. Pasanin. Alagaín. Pasakit. Para bang iyon lamang siya. Para bang wala siyang sariling pangalan o silbi.

_Totoo po ba, amang? Tama ba sila?_

Pero hindi ganito ang pagtrato sa kaniya ng amain. Huwag kang panghinaan ng loob, anak, paalala ni Padre Florentino. Durugin mo ang mga bulong-bulong. Iwalis ito sa iyong pag-iisip. Hindi mo ito kailangan, Isagani. Isipin mo na lamang, kung paano ka makatutulong sa kapwa at sa Diyos. Paano mo gagamitin ang iyong napag-aralan. Paano mo mapagsisilbihan ang iyong bayan.

_Amang, gusto ko po magpatayo ng… biblioteca._

Biblioteca? Sa San Pablo?

_Opo, para po sa lahat, amang. Bata man o matanda. Maaari silang magbasa, at humiram ng mga aklat. Marami ang hindi makaluwas ng Maynila para makapag-aral. Marami ang walang pera pang-aral, o pambili ng maayos na damit at sapatos. Sa biblioteca ko, kahit naka-paa ay papapasukin ko. Sinuman ang nais matuto magbasa ay tuturuan ko, kahit anumang edad na sila._

Napahanga si Padre Florentino sa sagot ng pamangkin. Pursigido siyang makatulong sa kababayan nang libre. Nakikita niya, nauunawaan nga ni Isagani, ang problema ng kahirapan dito. Tulad ng mga magsasaka na walang sariling lupa, sapagkat inaangkin ng mga prayle. Isinatitulo sa kanilang mga pangalan ang lupa na para dapat sa lahat, taga-San Pablo man o hindi. Ang mga naglalako ng kakanin, damit, walis, at samut-saring bagay, ay binabarat ng mga Kastilang kliyente. Gayon din sa mga manggagawa, na labing-dalawang oras kung magtrabaho sa isang araw, para sa limang pisong sahod. Kaya, ang kabataan, na dapat sana’y nasa eskuwelahan, mas pinipiling tumulong sa kani-kanilang pamilya. Aanihin ang pag-aaral kung ang buong pamilya ay gutóm? Hindi makakain ang libro at pilosopiya at siyensiya at panitikan.

 _Napaka-suwerte ko_ , talos ni Isagani. _Suwerte na may-kaya ang pamilyang nagkupkop sa akin. Suwerte na masarap magluto si amang. Suwerte na nanalo ang aking mga tula at sanaysay. May puhunan ako para sa ipapatayong silid-aklatan! Suwerte rin, tinutulungan ako ni amang. Marami sa mga libro, galing pa sa kanunununuan ng angkang Florentino. Salamat talaga kay Bathala!_

* * *

Nagsusulat si Isagani habang tinitingnan-tingnan ang pinto ng Biblioteca. Inaasahan niyang may darating. Bata, matanda, estudyante, o kahit simpleng mamamayan. Kahit sino, por favor. Umaasa siya na may papasok, kahit isang tao lamang. Ang pinakaunang tao mula nang magbukas.

Maliit ang bayan ng San Pablo. Mabilis ang pagtakbo ng mga bagong balita. Sigurado siya na kapansin-pansin ang bagong biblioteca. Malapit ito sa simbahan ng pueblo. Isang malapad na bahay na amoy bagong pintura. Kulay puti ang mga pader at kisame. Malalaki ang mga bintana na bahagya lamang nakabukas. Nakasarado ang pinto dahil sa buhos ng araw tuwing dapithapon. Nakabubulag ang liwanag, at nakapapasô.

 _Tama bang nagpatayo ako ng biblioteca sa San Pablo… Mukhang wala palang interesado… Masyadong abalà ang mga tao…_ Bumuntong hininga si Isagani. Tatlong araw nang nakalipas, wala man lang sumisilip o kumakatok.

Inilapag niya ang pluma sa ibabaw ng papel. Tumayô. Tatlong araw na rin siyang hindi makasulat nang maayos. Marahil kailangan lamang humugot ng inspirasyon. Dumako siya sa pagitan ng mga istante ng Panitikan at Kasaysayan. Habang naghahanap ng libro, dito, malinaw niyang narinig ang ungol ng mabigat na pinto. Agad kumaripas siya sa pinto, hinatak ito, habang itinulak naman ng sinumang tao na nasa kabilang gilid nito. Tumilamsik ang sinag ng araw sa loob, kasabay ng pagpasok ng isang binata. Mas maliit ang pangangatawan niya, mas maikli at may pagkakulot ang buhok, at may suot na bilugang antipara.

“Magandang hapon po!” bati ni Isagani sa pinakaunang bisita ng silid-aklatan. Ngunit, nakakunot ang noo ng lalaki. Salubóng pa ang mga kilay, at bahagyang nakanganga.

“Buwan… Ikaw…” sabi ng binata.

Ngumiti si Isagani at nagpakilala, “Ako nga po ang bibliotecario dito.”

“Hindi—” At nasampal niya ang bibig. Umiling siya. Tumango. “Magandang hapon," ibinaba na niya ang kamay sa bibig, at inalok ito kay Isagani. "Ako nga pala si Ara—Basilio!” Biglang diin sa pangalan. “Basilio Arao y Dimaano.”

“Isagani Florentino po.”

Kinamayan niya si Basilio na para bang ito ang unang pagtatagpo. Wala siyang kamuwang-muwang. Hindi na pinansin ni Isagani ang kumakatok na kutob sa likod ng kaniyang utak. Kung bakit tila pamilyar ang mukha ng bisita. Kung bakit parang magkakilala na sila. Kung bakit may humihila sa kaniya na huwag nang bitiwan ang kamay niya. Hindi niya maunawaan kung bakit.

Hindi rin alam ni Isagani, tama ang mga kutob. Ngunit wala na siyang alam sa sumpa ni Bathala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLOSARYO:  
> \- Antipara: Salamin sa mata. Antiojos. (Eng. eye glasses).  
> \- Alagaín: Tao na nagpapaalaga na parang sanggol, kahit malaki na. Pabigat.  
> \- Alipato: Fire ember.  
> \- Bakunawa: (mitolohiyang Bisaya) Serpyenteng dragon na nakatira sa dagat. Sanhi ng eklipso, dahil kinakain nito ang natitirang buwan.  
> \- Biblioteca: (Spn.) Silid-aklatan. Library.  
> \- Bibliotecario: (Spn.) Male librarian.  
> \- Bulalas: (Eng.) To exclaim.  
> \- Gantimpala: (Eng.) Award.  
> \- Haka-haka: Spekulasyon. Hula-hula. (Eng. assumption).  
> \- Kasintahan: Nobyo/nobya. Mang-iibig.  
> \- Lumiyab: Sumiklab. Umapoy. Umalab. (Eng. ablaze).  
> \- Makakating dila: Tsismoso/ tsismosa.  
> \- Nagdurusa: Nahihirapan. Suffering.  
> \- Natupok: Nawasak sanhi ng apoy. Nasira.  
> \- Pasakit: Pabigat. (Eng.) Burden.  
> \- Putok sa buho: (Eng. sprung out of bamboo. Also similar: born out of wedlock). Ekspresiyon na nangangahulugang "ampon," o batang walang magulang.  
> \- Salot: Peste. Sakit ng lipunan. Pahirap.  
> \- Sansinukob: Uniberso. Santinakpan.  
> \- Sinuway: Nilabag. Tinuligsa.  
> \- Talos: Batid. Alam.  
> \- Ulila: Batang wala ng magulang.  
> \- Ulyanin: Makalimutin. Senile.
> 
> Bagaman fictional ito, may kaakibat na research din, siyempre. May parts na bahagi ng libro, may parts na bahagi ng kasaysayan, may parts na sariling interpretasyon ko, may parts na imbento.
> 
> Mag-iwan kayo ng kumento o kudos kung napusuan ninyo! <3 Puwede niyo rin akong tsikahin sa [Twitter](twitter.com/PrinsipeNgPoot) at [Tumblr](waltangina.tumblr.com)!


	3. Kabanata 2: Alab ng Puso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganito noon, bago pa sila bumuo ng pamilya. Bago pa sila naghahahabulan sa bawat pagtalon ng panahon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Death. Period-typical violence. War. Nakakaloka. (Check End notes para sa sanggunian at glosaryo.)
> 
> Pinag-isipan ko kung itataas sa Mature ang rating, pero dahil palagay ko, sapat na ang tags para maabisuhan ang mambabasa. Don't like, don't read!

“Gusto ko, kapag may anak na tayo, ‘yung pangalan niya, gáling sa Lupang Hinirang.”

Tumagilid si Basilio sa damuhan, hinarap si Isagani, na katabi at nakahiga rin. Inabot niya ang kamay ng kasintahan. Itinapat ito sa mga labi bago sabihing, “Huwag ka munang mawawala, Gani. Sabay natin siyang aalagaan, ha. Huwag mo ulit ako iiwan.”

Nakatingala lang si Isagani. Pinapanood ang pagsuklay ng hangin sa mga dahon ng akasya. Ang dahan-dahang pag-usad ng mga ulap. Pumikit siya at ninamnam ang iba’t ibang tunog sa Sunken Garden. Ang tawanan. Tugtugan. Pagpraktis ng futbol sa ibaba. Pagkalembang ng mamang sorbetero. Pagtawag ng magtataho. Huni ng mga kotse. Tili ng mga motorsiklo. Hinihikang makina ng mga dyip. Nang dumilat siya, nilingon niya si Basilio.

“Paano ba ako namatay noong huling beses tayo nagkita? Parang takót na takót ka, a.”

Ngumiti si Basilio, pero malungkot ang mga mata. “Oo, takót na takót nga ako. Kung alam mo lang.”

Nagtanong pa si Isagani, ngunit ayaw nang magkuwento ni Basilio. Wala na siyang sinabi pa.

“Bayan? Magiliw? Giliw?” tanong bigla ni Basilio. “Ano’ng gusto mong name? Perlas?”

“E!” Napabulanghit si Isagani. “Naaalala ko ‘yung sabon!”

“Ano, paano kung… Silang? Uy, maganda naman, a?”

“E paano kung lalaki siya? Parang pambabae ‘yung Silang. Pero oks din ‘yan, ha. Kung babae ‘yung aampunin natin.”

“Mmm,” napanguso si Basilio, at inisa-isa na ang mga sumunod na salita ng kanta. “Alab? Puso? Dibdib? Okey, huwag. Búhay? Hmm. Duyan? Ay, huwag! Hmm, Magiting? Giting? Teka, sa manlulupig, ‘di ka pasisiil, sa dagat at—”

Napaupo bigla si Isagani. “Alab.”

“Alab?”

“Oks ‘yun a… Puwedeng pang-boy, girl, bakla, tomboy! ‘Tapos, ano, alyas niya… Lab. Haha!”

Napaupo tuloy si Basilio, at nahampas ang balikat ni Isagani. “Ikaw talaga! Loko ka!” pabirong sambit. “Ako lang ang lab mo!”

Hinawakan ni Isagani ang mukha ni Basilio. Binulong, “Naman, ikaw lang lab na lab ko,” bago nagtanim ng halik sa kaniyang labi.

* * *

28 Mayo 1888

Malapit nang magbukas uli ang mga escuela. Ani ko, marami nang dadalo sa biblioteca. Mga estudiante, mga maestro, at baka pati mga fraile. Nguni't hindi mapanatag si Buwan. Ilang linggo nang bukás ang silid-akalatan, at wala pa ring pumapasok dito, maliban sa aming dalawa.

Malungkot para kay Buwan. Nagpatayô siya ng tahanang wala naman palang may-kailangan. Hindi niya batid, sapat na ito sa akin. Ligaya ang dulot nitong espacio. Ang mga nakaw-sulyap, ang mga ngiti, ang mga sandali ng pagtatagpo ng aming daliri sa gulugod ng natutulog na libro. Inaangkin ko siya sa aking isip. Ligaya ito sa nagdurugo kong puso.

Ligaya, sapagka't magkasama kami, sa katahimikan at tawanan. Kahit hindi pa rin ako maalala. Kung sino ako. Kung sino siya. Kung sino kaming dalawa. Ang tunay naming pangalan. Wala siyang muwang, kay dami nang búhay ang napagdaanan. Lilipas din ito.

Subalit hindi muna ako tatalon doon.

Ang katapusan ay panibagong simula. At kararating ko lang sa simulang ito, pagkatapos ng isang aksidente. Ngayon, isa akong simpleng estrangjero sa kaniyang búhay. Isang dáyo na napadpad sa San Pablo. Sa ngayon, ito kami. Kinalaunan, marahil iba na uli't. Hindi muna ako tatalon doon. 

Hindi ko ibig magpaálam, o ipabatid kay Buwan na _Matagal na kitang kilala_. Maigi kong pinipigilan ang sarili. Iniiwasang hawakan nang buo ang kamay. Sinisikap na huwag na huwag ito hahalikan. Huwag na huwag itatanong, _Kumusta na, kaibigang Buwan?_ Nais ko pang manatili rito. Ilang araw pa. Ilang araw pa, mahal. Nakakaya ko pa naman— nasasanay na rin— ang mabuhay sa panahong hindi ako minamahal.

* * *

_Noong unang panahon, may dalawang magkaibigan, sina Liwanag at Dilim. Hindi sila nagkikita. Pero may tainga sila para marinig ang isa’t isa. May bibig para makapag-usap. May kaluluwa rin, para maramdaman ang tanging kasama. Mainit ang palad ni Liwanag. Malamig ang_ _hininga ni Dilim._

_Malawak ang sansinukob, at walang kalaman-laman. Sabi ni Liwanag, ang lungkot naman dito. Wika ni Dilim, oo, parang kulang._

_Kulang ng ano? Hindi pa nila alam._

_"Liwanag, tingin mo ba, may iba pang nilalang na hindi natin nakikita?"_

_"Hindi, tayo lang ang nandito." Tiyak ang kaniyang sagot, pero hindi napanatag si Dilim._

_"Parang may iba yata ako naririnig?"_

_"Guniguni mo lamang, Dilim."_

_Pero itong guniguni ay gumapang sa tainga ni Dilim. Papunta sa pisngi. Papunta sa ilong. Nakiliti na siya. Napatawa nang malakas at biglang nabahing. Nang humatsing, nakita niya ang milyun-milyong maliliit na tuldok._

_"Liwanag!"_

_"Dilim!"_

_"Nakikita mo rin ba?"_ _Nagkasabay sila sa pagtanong. Laking gúlat nila sapagkat ngayon lamang nagkatugma ang kanilang paningin. Subalit hindi pa rin nila matanaw-tanaw ang isa't isa._

_"Nasaan ka ba?"_

_"Nandito!"_

_"Sandali, saan?"_

_Natawa sila dahil nagkasabay ng ilang ulit pa, na para bang iisa lang ang utak at paghinga. Nakisabay ding tumawa ang mga tuldok. Marami silang nagkalat sa kalawakan._

_"Nandito lang kami," ani ng mumunting tuldok._

_"Sino kayo?"_

_"Bakit kayo nandito?"_

_"Paano?"_

_Humagikgik sila. Umalingawngaw itong halakhak sa buong kalawakan. "Habulin niyo muna kami!" Kumaripas ang mga tuldok, na para bang may mapagtataguan sila kay Liwanag at Dilim._

_Agad naman kumilos ang magkaibigan. Tumakbo rin, pílit hinahabol. Sa hulî_ _, nalipon nila ang mga tuldok, at nag-ábot din ang kamay nila. Ito ang unang pagkakataong nagdikit ang kanilang palad._

_At sumabog sa pagitan ng mga palad ang isang sansinukob na nakahiwa at nakapaghiwalay sa liwanag at sa dilim._

_Dahil sa kanila, nagisíng ang unang bathala ng sansinukob._

* * *

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Pagkabukas, si Basilio. “Mahal,” buntong-hininga niya, nakapamewang sa pintuan. “Late na. May pások pa lahat tayo búkas.”

“Eeeee!” hirit ni Alab. “Itaaaaaaay!”

“Hindi.”

“Hindi pa po tapós!”

“Sige, ‘Lab,” udyok ni Isagani. “Búkas na lang. Bago tayo matulog, itutuloy ko.”

“Pero, ama, ama! Ano… May pangalan po ba ‘yung bagong boses na naririnig nina Liwanag at Dilim?”

“Ika—” at biglang napalingon si Isagani kay Basilio. Nagkatinginan ang dalawang tatay. Nang tumango si Basilio, tsaka lang sumagot si Isagani, “Alikabok sila, ‘nak.” Sabay kurot sa pisngi ng anak.

* * *

Maalikabok ang kubo na pinasukan ng grupo nina Isagani. Tatlo silang sundalong Tagalog, siya na taga-Laguna at dalawang kasama na taga-Batangas. Naiwan ang kasamang Amerikanong sundalo, taga-tanod mula labas. Lahat sila, armado at alisto.

Pagkapasok, tinutukan nila ang bawat gamit sa loob. Kurtina sa kanan. Lababo sa dulong kaliwa. Nakataob na bunót sa kanto. Larawan ni Hesus na nakapako sa dingding, tahimik na nakaturo sa pusong pinutungan ng koronang-tinik.

Niloob nila ang nag-iisang kuwarto. Nakapatay din ang ilaw. Walang liwanag, ni gasera, lampara, o kandila. Ni anino ng buwan mula bintana. May kama na yari sa kahoy. Dalawang nakarolyong banig sa lapag. Aparador, na pílit binuksan ng isang Batangueñong sundalo. Agiw ang tanging laman nito. Napa-"Sayang" ang isa sa mga sundalo. Nagkibit-balikat na lang sila at isa-isa nang umalis. Magsusunog pa sila rito.

Bago makatapak si Isagani sa labas, may narinig siyang gumalaw. Lumagitik ang sahig. Agad tumalikod, iniangat ang baril.

Wala namang gumalaw.

Tiningnan niya ulit ang aparador. Sinipa ang mga banig. Nagsiliparan ang makapal na ulap ng dumi’t alabok. Inurong din ang higaan, ngunit wala nang kumibo. Ibinaba na ang baril at tumalikod nang biglang narinig ang kaniyang pangalan.

“Isagani?”

Isang bulong. Napatigil siya sa pintuan.

“Isagani?”

Mabilis siyang tumalikod at kinalabit ang gatilyo. Lumipad ang bala sa butas ng bintana.

“Huwag! Si Araw ito! Liwanag! Basilio! Kaibigan! Amigo! Mahal!”

Nakakapit pa rin siya sa baril. “Mahal? Wala akong kasintahan.”

“Magkakilala tayo. S-sa, sa ibang… panahon.”

“Sino ka?”

“Ako si Liwanag, kaibigan mo. Si Araw.”

“Nasaan ka? Punyeta! Pagpakita ka!”

“Kahit magpakita ako, hindi mo ako mapapatay. Kaya kong maglaho, patungo sa ibang panahon.”

“May baril ako! Kayang-kaya kita!” Sinipa niya ulit ang kama.

“Ikaw si Dilim. Ikaw ang Buwan. Magkaibigan tayo sa simula ng mundo. Nagma—”

“What’s happening here, soldier?”

Isang Amerikano ang nakatayo sa pintuan. Bagaman “happening” lang naintindihan ni Isagani dahil sa bilis ng pagsalita at makapal na puntong Ingles, sumagot siya, “Wala, nothing, ser. Nothing.”

Inangat ng Amerikano ang baril at tinutukan ang ulo niya. “You sure about that, soldier?”

“Perdon, heneral? There’s nothing.”

“Why did you shoot? Was there something? Someone? Did someone fucking see us?!”

Hindi na niya naintindihan, inulit na lang ang, “There’s not—”

Bumutas ang bala hanggang bungo ni Isagani. Tatlong putok bago humilata. Sa ilalim ng kama, nagkatagpo sila. Nakadilat at walang liwanag ang mga mata ni Isagani. Samantala bilog na bilog sa sindak ang mga mata ni Basilio. Tinakpan niya ang bibig, sinubukang pigilin ang paghinga.

Umurong ulit ang kama. Itinaob. Bago bumuga ang baril ng kalaban at maasintado siya, nahubad ni Basilio ang antipara. Tumama ang bala sa sahig.

"What the fuck!" Pumikit ang Amerikano nang ilang ulit. Nang itanong ng dalawang Batangueño ang mga naganap, tugon niya, "He tried to shoot me. I had to!"

Kasama ang bangkay ni Isagani, yakap ng mga alikabok at apoy, sa nagliliyab na bayan ng San Diego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLOSARYO:  
> \- Agiw: Web.  
> \- Alisto: Alert.  
> \- Biblioteca: Silid-aklatan. Library.  
> \- Bulanghit: Pagtawa. Paghalakhak.  
> \- Guniguni: Kathang-isip.  
> \- Lumagitik: Tumunog. Snapped.  
> \- Muwang: Kaalaman. Kamulatan.  
> \- Nabahing: Humatsing. (Eng. sneezed).  
> \- Ninamnam: Pakiramdaman. (Eng. to be immersed).  
> \- Panatag: Kalmado't sigurado. Walang pagduda.  
> \- Putòng: Koronahin. Ilagay sa ulo ang putòng.  
> ~  
> SANGGUNIAN:  
> Rizal, Jose Protacio. Noli me Tangere. Isinalin ni Emerlinda G. Cruz, C&E Publishing, Inc., 2009.
> 
> Torrecampo, Rex Raymond. “The Macabebe Scouts: American ‘Attack Dogs’ in Batangas during the Fil-Am War.” Batangas History, Culture and Folklore, 12 Sept. 2018, https://www.batangashistory.date/2018/09/macabebe-scouts.html.  
> ~  
> MGA TALÂ:  
> Lima ang panahon at lunan ang kabantang ito.  
> I. Past Modern day, Sunken Garden, UP Diliman.  
> Magkasama sina Basilio at Isagani, pinag-iisipan ang pangalan ng aampunin na bata. Oo, sa AU na ito, legal ang same-sex marriage, at walang homophobia at all.
> 
> II. Taóng 1888, San Pablo, Laguna.  
> Nagsusulat ng liham si Basilio sa biblioteca ni Isagani. Minamasdan at ninanamnam niya ang oras na magkasama sila kahit hindi siya maalala ni Isagani.
> 
> III. Ang Alamat ng Nobyembre (continuation ng stino-storytell ni Isagani kay Alab).
> 
> IV. Present Modern day, bahay ng mga Dimaano-Florentino. Naantala ang storytelling dahil kailangan na nila matulog.
> 
> V. 1900's, San Diego, Laguna. Nirekrut na maging sundalo si Isagani, kasama ng mga Amerikano. (Slight reference sa Macabebe soldiers.)


End file.
